creepypastas_all_creepy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Appy
Ciò che segue sono i post di un blog che veniva costantemente aggiornato. Il blog sembra riguardare un programma televisivo chiamato "Happy Appy". Salve. Scriverò su questo blog perché sto cercando uno show chiamato Happy Appy. Uno dei motivi principali per cui sto cercando questo programma è perché sono affascinato da serie tv, episodi e film perduti. Come la maggior parte delle persone che sono alla ricerca di episodi perduti, sono deciso a trovare London after Midnight, i 108 episodi perduti di Doctor Who, e Him, il film del 1974 dove un uomo è sessualmente attratto da Gesù. Per adesso cercherò solo questa serie, anche se dovrei aiutare la ricerca di qualche frammento di episodi o film perduti. Un altro motivo per cui voglio fare delle ricerche su questo show è perché ho avuto un'esperienza legata ad esso intorno al 2001. Erano circa le otto del mattino. Mio fratello minore, che aveva sette anni, stava guardando i cartoni animati del mattino su una rete locale. Dopo una puntata doppiata di Blue's Clues, andò in onda uno show chiamato Счастливые Яблоко o Happy Apple. Ricordo a malapena la trama dell'episodio, ma parlava di questa mela che cercava di aiutare un bambino di nome Nathaniel. Mi sembrò una produzione a basso costo, ma visto che a mio fratello l'episodio piaceva, non avevo motivo per non farglielo vedere. L'unica cosa che mi lasciò perplesso fu il sorriso cattivo della mela verso metà episodio. Dalle informazioni che ho raccolto, questa serie su "Happy Appy" iniziò a essere prodotta nelle prime settimane di vita del canale per bambini Noggin. La serie era incentrata su una mela gigante fatta di pongo con braccia, occhi azzurri e grandi labbra color verde scuro che era sostenuta da un bastoncino curvo e arrugginito. Se ne andava in giro con una Ford Windstar bianca del '96 ad aiutare bambini che si erano fatti male. Come il programma andava avanti, gli episodi iniziavano a diventare sempre più insoliti. Per fare un esempio, Happy Appy spesso fissava con un sorriso da squilibrato gli spettatori. La serie diventava lentamente sempre più violenta man mano che proseguiva. Era uno dei programmi più corti su Noggin, ogni episodio durava dieci minuti al massimo. Ne trasmettevano due alla volta, facendo sì che ogni episodio per intero durasse venti minuti, esclusa la pubblicità. Un paio di mesi dopo che il primo episodio andò in onda, Nickelodeon cancellò il programma, che non venne più trasmesso né su Noggin né su Nick Jr. Nemmeno gli episodi più appropriati vennero più trasmessi per una qualche ragione. Tuttavia, qualche genitore registrò il programma, ma erano copie VHS. Di queste copie in videocassetta solo poche sopravvissero nel corso degli anni. Molti dei nastri vennero distrutti per trascuratezza o per disgusto, o le cassette vennero semplicemente mal riposte e buttate via per errore. Tuttavia, da quel che si dice, alcune copie dello show vennero rubate da una figura misteriosa. Io sono stato uno dei fortunati a possedere una copia degli episodi. Ieri, mentre facevo qualche pulizia invernale, ho trovato un vecchio DVD con "Episodi di H.A." scritto sopra. Avevo la sensazione di aver sentito quell'abbreviazione da qualche parte. Ho fatto qualche ricerca su cosa significasse H.A. La mia prima scelta è stata il forum su episodi/film perduti che frequento di solito. Quando entrai nella sezione degli episodi perduti del forum, il primo thread che vidi fu uno intitolato "HA? Che cos'è?" Una donna aveva postato il thread e aveva, come me, trovato un VHS con le iniziali "HA" su di esso. Continuando a leggere il thread, scoprii che le iniziali sul disco stavano per Happy Appy. Ciò mi riportò in mente la serie low budget che guardai con mio fratello nel 2000. Nelle risposte, gli utenti affermavano che non ci fossero copie DVD conosciute. Non sono sicuro però di come il disco sia finito qui. Non ricordavo di avere mai avuto un disco del genere! Dopo aver letto il thread, inserii il DVD nel lettore, sperando che funzionasse. Per fortuna, il disco partì immediatamente con l'intro dell'episodio, non c'era il menu o altro. La sigla di Happy Appy aveva la stessa melodia di "Mary had a little lamb" e faceva pressapoco così: Happy Appy Appy App, Happy App, Happy App, Happy Appy Appy App, Aiuta i bambini tutto il giorno! Happy Appy Appy App, Happy App, Happy App, Happy Appy Appy App, Aiuta i bambini tutto il giorno! Happy Appy Appy App, Happy App, Happy App, Happy Appy Appy App, Aiuta i bambini tutto il giorno! L'episodio 1 e 2 si chiamavano rispettivamente "La Vacanza di Happy" e "Happy si fa Male". "La Vacanza di Happy" era esattamente ciò che ci si aspettava: Happy Appy che andava in vacanza al mare, medicava dei bambini feriti e convinceva un bullo a non far del male ad un ragazzino. In "Happy si fa Male" il bastoncino di Happy si ruppe e i bambini collaborarono per aiutarlo dandogli bende e frutta. La prima volta che lo vidi non sembrava esserci niente che non andasse, ma quando lo rividi per la seconda volta, l'episodio appariva senza alcun dubbio strano. Quando Happy stava guidando il suo furgone per andare alla spiaggia in "La Vacanza di Happy" mi accorsi che mancavano alcuni secondi. All'inizio ignorai la cosa, dicendomi che il DVD doveva essersi graffiato. Ma quando controllai il disco notai non riportava alcun graffio. In più, durante la scena della frutta in "Happy si fa Male", per chissà quale ragione i bambini gli diedero una mela. Però potrebbe essere stato un errore dei produttori. Infine, notai alcune cose in "Happy si fa Male" che sembravano fuori posto. Nel furgone di Happy, all'inizio di "La Vacanza di Happy", c'era quello che sembrava essere il margine del poster HOPE del presidente Obama, ma era così fuori inquadratura che sarebbe potuto essere qualcos'altro. Alla fine di "Happy si fa Male" c'era un servizio del telegiornale a proposito di un terremoto di magnitudo 9.0 che recentemente aveva colpito il Giappone. Happy rispose: "Oh no! Se vuoi aiutare i giapponesi, chiama questo numero!" e comparve un numero verde. Pensavo fossero solo delle coincidenze. Beh, mi sbagliavo. L'episodio 3 e 4 erano ancora più strani. La sigla di questi due episodi era stata rimossa, ma ho scoperto che il nome dell'episodio 4 era "Nate Ha Bisogno di Aiuto!". Questo mi colpì perché era proprio lo stesso episodio che avevo visto con mio fratello, ma in inglese! Negli episodi 3 e 4 mancavano alcune scene e, nell'insieme, erano più disturbanti rispetto i primi due. Nell'episodio 3 - intorno al minuto 5:10 - Happy Appy fa il suo primo ghigno malvagio per venticinque secondi. Una scena che avrebbe fatto scendere un brivido lungo la schiena di chiunque fu la parte della bua in "Nate Ha Bisogno di Aiuto!", Happy aiutò Nate che aveva un livido sul ginocchio. Guardò in camera facendo lo stesso sorriso cattivo che ricordavo dal 2000 e disse: "Di cosa ha bisogno Nate per la sua bua?" Tenne lo sguardo dritto verso la telecamera per trenta secondi, immobile, con i suoi occhi celesti senz'anima che fissavano chiunque lo stesse guardando. Alla fine, ruppe il silenzio dicendo "Esatto, un cerotto!" Il perché abbia aspettato così a lungo per parlare non lo saprò mai. Le cose fuori posto erano sempre più evidenti. In "Nate Ha Bisogno di Aiuto" alla radio c'era quella che sembrava essere una cover country di "Hot and Cold", che venne realizzata nel 2008 ed è molto fuori luogo in uno show per bambini. 24 Febbraio 2011 Ho guardato l'episodio 5, che aveva alcune differenze rispetto ai primi quattro episodi. Per prima cosa, Happy era su un bastoncino non arrugginito (ma sempre ricurvo). Secondo, questo episodio era in qualche modo disturbante. Dopo il tema di apertura, il titolo dell'episodio si è rivelato essere "L'Incidente della Scala Orizzontale". Iniziò con Happy Appy nel suo furgone che si dirigeva verso il parco giochi, quando vide un bambino piangere vicino alla giostra dei tubi. Una volta parcheggiato il furgone ed essere arrivato alla scala, Happy scoprì che il bambino era caduto da essa, procurandosi un taglio sul mignolo. Happy Appy disse: "Di cosa ha bisogno Jake per guarire, bambini?" Fece il suo ghigno cattivo verso lo schermo per un paio di minuti, il tempo sufficiente per leggergli una pagina di un libro - preferibilmente la Bibbia. Come in "Nate Ha Bisogno di Aiuto", i suoi occhi azzurri senz'anima guardavano chiunque fosse al di là dello schermo come il Grande Fratello. Disse: "Giusto!" e mise una fasciatura sul dito di Jake. Dopo essere stato abbracciato da Jake, Happy se ne andò via con il suo furgone. Proseguì con l'episodio 6, che aveva più possibilità di essere mandato in onda su Wonder Showzen che su Nick Jr! Nell'episodio intitolato "Mai Correre con dei Coltelli" un bambino stava correndo con un coltello rivolto verso l'alto. Il coltello era chiaramente di plastica perché la lama ondeggiava di qua e di là. Il ragazzino si "tagliò" e si portò la mano sulla ferita, piangendo. Non appena iniziò a fuoriuscire del sangue dalla ferita del bambino, Happy parcheggiò il suo furgone, fece un sorriso normale e disse: "Ehi bambini, non avrebbe dovuto tenere il coltello a faccia in su mentre correva!" Ad ogni modo, lo medicò mettendo un cerotto sulla ferita. Il bimbo abbracciò Happy ed egli disse: "Ricordate bambini, non correte mai con dei coltelli o delle forbici con la lama all'insù in quel modo. Camminate sempre con coltelli e forbici rivolti verso il basso!" Happy fece salire il bambino nel furgone e partirono i titoli di coda. Tuttavia, una volta che questi smisero di scorrere, l'episodio prese una piega molto inquietante: quando Happy ritornò con il furgone senza il ragazzino a bordo e disse: "Ehi bambini! Se trovate me e il mio furgone venitemi a parlare e io vi porterò via, ha-ha!" L'episodio 7 incominciò con Happy al parco giochi, ma non stava giocando con i bambini né li stava aiutando. Se ne stava a fissarli con quel sorriso disturbante che io odio così tanto. Un gruppo di bambini stava giocando a saltare la corda quando Happy gli andò incontro. Disse loro qualcosa tranquillamente, ma ciò che diceva si sentiva a malapena. Da quello che ho sentito, ho potuto capire solo "Ciao... Happy... io... come...mi... per favore?" Quando i bambini andarono insieme ad Happy in mezzo ai cespugli del parco giochi, riuscii a capire cosa stava per succedere. Si sentirono delle forti grida per quasi un minuto e mezzo, fino a quando Happy iniziò a trascinare tre corpi sanguinanti al suo furgone. Non riuscivo a crederci. Per il resto dell'episodio tenne quel dannato sorriso! Perché hanno usato quell'espressione così a lungo? Era quasi come se fosse in grado di uscire dalla tv, afferrarti e ucciderti lentamente e dolorosamente con un coltello arrugginito, anche se non poteva. Sono passato all'episodio 8 e 9. Questa volta, gli episodi erano così violenti e di bassa qualità che non sarebbero mai potuti andare in onda su Noggin. Nell'episodio 8 c'era Happy Appy che faceva salire un bambino nel suo furgone. Per metà dell'episodio si poteva sentire il rumore di carne che veniva tagliata, così come delle forti urla che si trasformarono in gorgoglii. La scena continuò, e iniziarono a comparire delle macchie di sangue sui finestrini. Alla fine, Happy uscì dal furgone e fece un sorriso da psicopatico fino alla fine della puntata. Come l'episodio 8, il 9 era sanguinoso e violento. Ma questo episodio era così raffazzonato e cruento che non potevo credere che Noggin ne potesse permettere la messa in onda, a meno che non fosse un'appropriazione indebita del logo. Cominciò con Happy Appy che camminava per il parco giochi quando due bambini gli chiesero che cosa fosse il ciclo vitale, così che potessero terminare i loro compiti. Iniziò a raccontare ai bambini del ciclo vitale delle rane e delle piante. I ragazzini dissero: "Grazie, Happy! Puoi giocare con noi per un po'?" Happy accettò e iniziarono a giocare nel parco giochi. A un certo punto, iniziò a diffondersi del fumo alle spalle di Happy e dei bambini. Il fumo era così denso da farli tossire, così si guardarono intorno per vedere cosa lo stava causando. Happy rimase a bocca aperta di fronte a ciò che vide davanti a loro. Due torri erano in fiamme e stavano bruciando. Alcune persone si stavano gettando dalle finestre per sfuggire al fuoco. C'erano un sacco di urla, detriti che cadevano e un aeroplano schiantatosi in una delle torri. Dell'aereo era visibile solo la coda che era prossima a cadere. A questo punto, riuscii a sentire un lieve sibilo e pensai che fosse il motore dell'aereo che probabilmente era ancora in funzione. Sette secondi dopo, la coda dell'aeroplano si ruppe del tutto e si staccò, il pezzo più grande colpì qualcuno, uccidendolo. Durante questa scena si sentirono i camion dei pompieri che cercavano di spegnere le fiamme, ma riuscirono solo a smorzarle. Si sentivano anche le sirene delle ambulanze che portavano via i corpi delle persone che erano saltate dalle torri. Venne mostrato uno strano tizio che aveva preso fuoco cadere da una delle torri, urlando. Si vide di nuovo Happy e i bambini, ma questa volta erano paralizzati dalla paura. Il fumo si faceva sempre più denso, coprendo lentamente gli alberi e le attrezzature del parco giochi. Le macerie delle torri cadevano intorno ad Happy e ai bambini; una persona corse loro incontro e gli disse di allontanarsi dalle torri prima di correre via. Quando il bambino più grande disse, preoccupato: "Happy Appy, perché le torri vanno a fuoco?" l'immagine staccò su uno dei piani più alti che era vicino all'aeroplano schiantato, nella quale venne inquadrato un bambino che gridava aiuto sotto un enorme pezzo di cemento. Alcuni bambini cercarono di aiutarlo spostando il blocco di cemento. Urlava così forte, ti faceva quasi spezzare il cuore. C'erano corpi e sangue ovunque e il dolore e la paura sul volto del bambino intrappolato erano così realistici, ero sgomento. Dopo l'inquadratura del bambino intrappolato sotto il cemento, il ragazzino più piccolo si girò di lato e disse: "Happy Appy, perché le persone corrono e cadono dalle torri?" Happy Appy si girò verso la telecamera con il suo sorriso da psicopatico sul volto e disse molto freddamente tre parole. Quelle tre parole mi perseguiteranno finché cercherò questo show. "È naturale, bambini." Portò i due ragazzini lontano dalle torri, abbandonando il bambino bloccato sotto il cemento a chiedere aiuto. Quando passarono i titoli di coda, rimase in sottofondo l'audio della scena e, alla fine, prima che il video terminasse, qualcosa crollò, facendo un rumore così forte che avrebbe spaventato chiunque stesse guardando. Sono sobbalzato sulla sedia. Happy era un portatore di morte sotto forma di mela? O era un veggente esperto? Se quell'episodio in qualche modo aveva predetto l'Undici Settembre, dovevo guardare gli episodi 10 e 11 per vedere se c'era qualcos'altro che era stato predetto! Potrebbe non esserci nessuna previsione, onestamente spero non ci sia. Oh, e volete sapere cosa succede quando qualcuno chiama il numero di telefono dell'aiuto per lo tsunami? Domani ho intenzione di chiamarlo. 25 Febbraio 2011 Ehi, ho chiamato il numero verde 1-800 menzionato nell'episodio 3. Era un nastro preregistrato che vi trascrivo. "Ciao! Il mio nome è Happy Appy! Sono la mela più altruista preferita dai bambini! Se vuoi fare una donazione, premi 1. Se vuoi avere delle informazioni sul terremoto, premi 2." Quando ho premuto due, la voce registrata ha detto questo. "Un terremoto e uno tsunami hanno recentemente colpito il Giappone e abbiamo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile! Se puoi fare una donazione di 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 50 o 100 dollari sarai di grande aiuto! Chiunque farà una donazione riceverà una spilla di Happy Appy!" E così ho donato un dollaro alla fondazione solo per il gusto di farlo, usando un vecchio conto corrente bancario che non ho mai usato. La voce rispose così: "Grazie del tuo contributo per l'aiuto per lo tsunami! Guarda nella tua cassetta della posta fra una settimana a partire da oggi, perché riceverai la tua spilla di Happy Appy!" Mi chiedo quale terremoto Happy abbia predetto. Tra il 1999 e oggi non c'è stato nessun terremoto di magnitudo 9.0 in Giappone. Visto che il terremoto in Hokkaido del 2003 avvenne subito dopo la realizzazione dell'episodio, e che il magnitudo che venne detto alla radio era quasi uguale, suppongo che la predizione riguardasse quello. 27 Febbraio 2011 L'episodio 10 si era corrotto, a voler usare un eufemismo. Partì, ma non aveva l'audio e la prima parte era compressa così tanto che a stento si vedeva qualcosa. La parte successiva era solo statico per il resto del video. "Grande, un episodio perduto", pensai. L'episodio 11, intitolato "Il Trucco di Happy" era visibile. L'intro era una qualche strana musica fuori tempo da luna park, con Happy che faceva il suo sorriso folle verso la telecamera. L'episodio iniziò con lui nel suo furgone che guidava in una strada tortuosa. Come l'episodio andò avanti, cominciarono a comparire delle cicatrici sul suo corpo. Alla fine, Happy raggiunse il parco giochi, dove c'erano molti bambini che giocavano. Saltò fuori, li guardò come se li volesse rapire e disse: "Ehi bambini, chi vuole vedere Happy fare un trucco di magia?" Come degli zombi a cui era stato fatto il lavaggio del cervello, i bambini esultarono e corsero nel furgone. Happy chiuse la portiera e se ne andò dal parco giochi. Dopo qualche minuto, il furgone ritornò e si aprì la portiera del lato passeggero, mostrando un Happy immobile e senza espressione, coperto di sangue. Non ce la facevo più. Per qualche motivo, Happy mi stava facendo sentire estremamente nauseato, così mandai avanti l'episodio fino alla fine. Da quello che vidi, il resto dell'episodio mostrava lui che guardava la tv e leggeva il giornale con delle zoomate a caso su di esso. Perché, pensai? Credo che fossero delle predizioni come nell'episodio 9, ma dopo quello non avevo intenzione di tornare indietro e leggerle. Ci fu una scena molto breve in cui Happy cominciò ad accoltellare un bambino, ma cambiò rapidamente in Happy che guardava una scena sulla sua tv dove l'interno di uno space shuttle prendeva fuoco! Perché diavolo lo show continuava a mostrare scene così somiglianti a dei futuri disastri? Una volta arrivato alla fine dell'episodio, Happy stringeva in mano un coltello ricoperto di sangue. L'inquadratura della telecamera cominciò a spostarsi lentamente sotto a un tavolo, dove su di esso c'era una mano con dei tagli da coltello. Quella che è stata probabilmente la cosa più assurda dell'episodio accadde dopo questa scena. Dopo qualche secondo in cui scorrevano i titoli di coda, ci fu un taglio improvviso su una schermata nera con un testo che diceva: "Se possiedi questi DVD," "Ho copiato lo show su essi da qualsiasi registrazione originale sia riuscito a trovare. Ho voluto preservare questo show così che gli ultimi episodi non vadano persi per sempre. Adesso ti starai chiedendo una cosa: come ha potuto Nickelodeon mandare in onda questi episodi? Non lo so; lo hanno fatto e basta. Se vuoi saperne di più sul programma, incluso cosa ne è stato, incontrami." "-KC" Fortunatamente, credevo di aver capito per cosa stava probabilmente KC: Kevin Seward Christianson, un mio amico. Non sarebbe stato un problema: quando lo incontrai per la prima volta disse qualcosa a proposito di aver lavorato per Nickelodeon fino alla fine degli anni '90. Volevo saperne di più su cosa fosse successo al programma, così andai a casa sua. Ciò che successe quando arrivai fu, per dirlo senza mezzi termini, strano. Arrivai a casa sua e suonai il campanello, ma nessuno rispose. La porta non era chiusa a chiave, così decisi di entrare in casa e vedere quello che stava succedendo. Sentii una donna di mezza età gridare dal piano di sopra, così attraversai di corsa il salotto e salii le scale per capire cosa stava accadendo. La moglie di Kevin era in camera da letto e piangeva davanti a una foto incorniciata di loro due insieme. Le chiesi che cosa fosse successo a Kevin e lei rispose in questo strano modo: "La notte scorsa qualcuno o qualcosa lo ha portato via mentre dormiva. La polizia lo sta cercando, ma finora non ha ottenuto nulla, come al solito! Mi hanno interrogato e hanno perquisito la nostra casa in cerca di prove ma non c'erano... eccetto che questo pezzo di carta." Mise la mano in tasca e tirò fuori un foglio ripiegato. Dopo averlo aperto si rivelò essere una fotografia di bassa qualità dell'Happy Appy spaventato durante la scena "Naturale". Visto che mi trovavo a casa loro, le chiesi come questi episodi potessero essere stati mandati in onda su Noggin. "Q-Quest'uomo ha-a drogato i produttori! Stava per-" Riuscì a dire solo questo prima di scoppiare in lacrime. Potevo solo pensare che chiunque fosse "quest'uomo" era stato lui a rapire Kevin. Dopo averla confortata, uscii da casa Christianson e me ne andai. Quando arrivai vicino a casa mia, il rumore di un colpo di pistola nelle vicinanze mi fece trasalire. Corsi subito verso casa temendo che chi avesse rapito Kevin avesse ucciso sua moglie, adesso stesse dando la caccia a me. Prima di chiudere la porta, diedi un'ultima occhiata ai cespugli dall'altra parte della strada. In uno di questi c'era un braccio mutilato con una figura sconosciuta in piedi dietro di esso. Marzo 2011 3 Marzo 2011 Ehi, vorrei sapere se qualcuno possiede qualche registrazione di un episodio di Happy Appy. Se le avete, per favore, inviatemi un'email con il video. Vi starete domandando perché vi chiedo questo. Beh, ho trovato il mio disco fatto a pezzi sulla scrivania, e no, non ho salvato i video sul mio laptop. Stranamente, dal modo in cui è stato rotto sembra quasi che sia stato fatto in tre parti da degli artigli. Il foglio con Happy Appy era lì vicino, con una scritta che diceva "Adesso non ci sono più prove, eh?" Mi domando chi possa essere così arrabbiato da distruggere il mio disco... 4 Marzo 2011 Finalmente, la spilla è arrivata oggi per posta. Era all'interno di un pacchetto che aveva, curiosamente, un timbro del 2000. Immaginai che a Nickelodeon ne fossero rimaste alcune dai tempi in cui lo show era ancora popolare. Quando ho aperto il pacco e rovesciato il contenuto, è uscita fuori la spilla insieme a una lettera. La spilla era di plastica, di color argento e bronzo e raffigurava Happy Appy che sorrideva. Sul retro era impresso "Spilla dell'Aiutante di Happy Appy" nei caratteri tipici usati nelle medagliette militari. Sulla lettera c'era scritto questo: Al mio amico, Ci hai aiutati ad aiutare i giapponesi! Naturalmente, lascia che mi presenti. Sicuramente avrai sentito parlare di me su Noggin! Non riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? Beh, ti darò la risposta! Happy Appy Appy App! Appy App, Appy App! Happy Appy Appy App, Aiuta i bambini tutto il giorno! Ora, da dove posso cominciare con questo regalo? Oggi ti ho dato una bella spilla proveniente proprio dal vecchio parco giochi! Come ho fatto ad averle mi chiedi? Correndo per il parco giochi, sono inciampato su una roccia. Sono caduto ma mi sono accorto che il terreno era irregolare! Senza dubbio era stato sepolto qualcosa, così scavai il terreno e trovai una cassa piena di queste spillette! Ora è tempo di salutarti! Guarda Noggin alle 8:30 CST per vedere le mie nuove avventure! Con affetto, Happy Appy Ho controllato il retro per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa di interessante. Ciò che ho trovato sono state invece 2 righe di scritte senza senso. MSCPBSPOWSDCAZUONGWSEDVJNY MZPZQLQHNREFBGHSCWFONXBULOILLWEJOCZJKN Non ho idea di cosa siano! 5 Marzo 2011 Oggi ho ricevuto un'email da un uomo che sosteneva di essere un utente di WikiLeaks. Ha sentito parlare della mia ricerca su Happy Appy, così ha cercato di trovare qualsiasi documento relativo allo show. Ne ha trovato uno in cui si diceva ai dipendenti di Nickelodeon di non mandare mai in onda alcuni film o programmi tv. Dopo aver dato una lettura veloce a una descrizione dettagliata di Cry Baby Lane e altri programmi, trovai questo paragrafo a metà del documento: "Uno show, che inizialmente si chiamava 'Happy Appy', è stato cancellato a causa dell'eccessiva violenza e brutalità. Il programma era a proposito di una mela antropomorfa chiamata 'Happy Appy' che insegnava ai bambini come curare certe ferite e, nell'episodio intitolato 'Happy si fa Male', il lavoro di squadra. Dopo la prima e ultima volta in cui fu trasmesso l'episodio 8, passò solo un'ora prima che Noggin iniziasse a rimuovere ogni traccia dello show. I bambini che guardarono l'ultimo episodio mandato in onda del programma avrebbero mostrato sintomi di nausea e insonnia. Stando a un rapporto del 2003, l'episodio sembrava rappresentare delle immagini esplicite sull'attacco terroristico dell'Undici Settembre, anche se l'episodio fu mandato in onda nel 1999." Sono sempre più perplesso riguardo questo show. Giugno 2011 1 Giugno 2011 Prima di tutto, sì, so che Happy Appy potrebbe aver predetto il recente terremoto e lo tsunami. Quindi smettetela di inviarmi email a proposito! Per farla breve, sono tornato. Da quando lavoro come detective del dipartimento di polizia, ho dovuto prendermi una pausa da questo blog così da poter essere pagato. Durante questo periodo sono emerse alcune prove sull'omicidio di Kevin Christianson. Tuttavia, sono arrivate a un brusco arresto quando un giorno quel braccio ritrovato scomparve. Scommetto che è stato quell'uomo nascosto nell'ombra a rubare il braccio! Comunque, oggi ho cercato "Happy Appy" su Youtube e ho trovato un video intitolato "Intervista a Kevin Christianson - Solo Audio", così l'ho guardato. Ecco la trascrizione. Intervistatore: Sei Kevin Christianson? KC: Sì. Intervistatore: Quindi sei tu quello che ha realizzato il modello in pongo di Happy Appy? KC: Sì. Intervistatore: Come hai iniziato a lavorare per Happy Appy? KC: Mi ero appena laureato in un corso d'arte alla fine del 1998. Avevo sentito parlare degli Studios della Nickelodeon che realizzavano cartoni animati. Così ho inviato un curriculum e alcune settimane più tardi ottenni il lavoro e ne fui felice. Beh, almeno fino a quando le cose non andarono a farsi fottere. Intervistatore: Cos'è successo il giorno in cui hai realizzato il modello di Happy Appy? KC: Okay, in pratica dovevamo inventare un pupazzo dall'aspetto simpatico per lo show. Iniziammo da un bastoncino arrugginito che giaceva sul pavimento dello Studio, creammo una mela fatta di pongo e la mettemmo su di esso. Aggiungemmo degli occhi azzurri dotati di pupille, così da renderlo più carino e meno spaventoso per i bambini, grandi labbra verdi e braccia di pongo. Infine, aggiungemmo un picciolo e una foglia. Pensavamo fosse perfetto per lo show. Intervistatore: Chi dava la voce a Happy Appy? KC: Non ricordo il suo nome, ma so da dove venne scelto. Era un programma chiamato Fright House Screamers, dove quattro ragazzi passavano la notte in luoghi infestati da fantasmi. Intervistatore: Cos'è successo a Fright House Screamers? KC: Mentre stavano girando il quarto episodio, uno dei ragazzi venne ritrovato morto. Comunque, il programma faceva schifo. Intervistatore: La voce di Happy era del ragazzo che è stato ucciso? KC: Sono quasi sicuro di no. Intervistatore: Tornando a Happy Appy, perché non sono sopravvissute delle copie di Happy Appy? KC: Questa è una buona domanda. Vedi, Nickelodeon ha le registrazioni da qualche parte, ma non le distribuirà per molto, molto tempo. Ci sono state delle copie pirata, ovviamente, ma nessuna mostra gli episodi dopo l'11, il che è strano. Intervistatore: Quanti sarebbero dovuti essere gli episodi di Happy Appy? KC: due stagioni da ventisei episodi. Hanno trasmesso solo 8 o 10 episodi della prima stagione prima che Happy Appy venisse cancellato. Tuttavia, secondo il mio amico Jim esisterebbero sul serio due stagioni, ma era molto ubriaco quando me l'ha detto. E comunque, non gli credo. Intervistatore: Conosci qualcun altro dello staff che ha lavorato su Happy Appy? KC: Conosco solo Jim.